A Belle for Conrad
by ajj7sunhawk
Summary: This is a corraborative story between "Life's better in my mind" and myself. Is a challenge to write someelses concepts - with my twerks of course, but is interesting. Back story on Belle is mine, Belle and main stiry is hers. Enjoy R
1. Chapter 1

Hey all this is my attempt to write someone elses concept. Its been a challenge and fun. I think this will be something like 3 chapters. The main story concept comes from "Life's better in my Mind" some twerks from me. Belle is hers, I did the back story and half demon bit, main story idea is hers. So this has 2 authors. Enjoy and R&R. And "Life's better in my Mind" I hope this is a good start.

--/

At 80 years old, one gains many experiences under ones belt. In the time between his graduation from the academy and the advent of that god-forsaken-war Conrad had traveled the length and breathe of the globe. He genuinely liked people, and as a young man he had desired to travel, to follow in his father's footsteps, to see the world. In his travels Conrad had many adventures, he had met, fought and saved a variety of people. No good deed goes unpunished and fate has a way of surprising us.

It was a quiet week at Covenant Castle, Yuri was involved greatly in his studies and kingly duties. The days were cool as an Autumn breeze was moving in. Gwendal had announced that there were guests night for dinner. A minor lord of one of the outlaying provinces had sent a representative to request support and negotiate trade with the Great Demon Kingdom. Every courtesy was being given to the dignitary because their lands on the boarder was a haven for half-breeds of humans and demons. That the dignitary happened to be the daughter of the Lord was for the moment immaterial.

Conrad walking just behind Yuri, entered the great dining hall. He had been on patrol that day and so this was his first encounter with the guests.

They all stood to welcome the guests. The group of 5 entered the hall. The lead figure was an extremely dignified young woman, her shoulder length hair was that of a fawn, a mix of pleasing browns, red and gold shades, framed a delicate and strong face. "_Wow she's even more gorgeous now then she was earlier_" thought Yuri "Welcome Lady Jon-Adan, we are most honored that you are gracing us for dinner.", Yuri said with the eloquence Gunter had spend half a day drilling into him. Yuri lifted a delicate hand, executed a courtly bow, and kissed the back of her hand with all the charm that was Yuri. Totally ignoring his so-called self proclaimed fiancé's reaction, Yuri sought to make his guests welcome. Yuri had learned that the less said about the spoiled brat Lord the better.

What happened next though caused Yuri's jaw to drop.

The lady smiled politely at Yuri, made proper greetings, and immediately went to stand before Yuri silent godfather.

"Well..." the Lady said, her eye fluttering- slightly flirtatiously "Lord Conrad – have you nothing to say to me?

"Errr... Pardon my Lady, is there something you require?" Conrad asked, with a bewildered look.

"Hahaha.. poor Conrad, do you no remember me? Maybe this will help." The Lady took out a small wood-carving of the dragon kingdom symbol, and held it out in front of Conrad.

"Belle.." Conrad gasped. "Belle is that you" Conrad blinked his eyes appraising the graceful beauty in-front of him. "W-w-what happened to the pigtail braids.. you.. you.. grew up. You're beautiful its amazing." Conrad said rather clumsily.

Gwendal winced and rubbed the bridge of his nose at his brother's lack of tact.

Belle laughed, and surprised Conrad with a quick hug. " Its so good to see you again, Lord Conrad. Its been 42 years so we now finally meet as equals." she pouted charmingly "You only visited that one time, we, my father and I, and hoped to see you again."

"My apologies my Lady," Conrad said remembering his manners, "But things happened, and the war.., I had duties and responsibilities that prohibited my traveling for pleasure."

"Lord Conrad, please call me Belle, after all when I was 7 you carried me around on your shoulders. And I am glad that you consider visiting us a pleasure."

Looking at the confused faces around him, Conrad decided that a quick explanation was in order. "Some 42 years ago, I was traveling the land and came across a small slice of paradise on our far boarders. It was the Adan province, here demons and humans inter-mingled in peace, Lady Belle's father is a demon, her mother was a human." Conrad's face took on a look of nostalgia, he remembered himself as a young man traveling in a world full of prejudice. To his young self Adan had indeed seemed like paradise, a living area that symbolized his fight to carve respect as a half breed in a cold prejudiced world. To his young idealistic self, Adan has seemed perfect and the people there had gained a special place in his heart.

"I spent a month in Adan" Conrad continued, "It was a real relaxing time for me, Lady Belle was only seven years old and I was a guest of her parents for that month."

"Lord Conrad is too modest," Belle said "I was a handful when I was young, and one day I got separated from my carers and ended up wondering in the jungle. I fell of a steep cliff. Conrad found me clinging to a steep ledge, he climb down and saved me." Belle's face went pink. "He was my hero".

Conrad laughed a little embarrassed. Gunter saved him from further explanations as he ushered them to their seats and ordered the first course to be served.

Dinner proceeded with Lady Belle reminiscing on Conrad's trip to Adan, and Conrad rather bashfully trying to minimize the exaggerated stories or just laughing in defense, he was definitely enjoying the memory of simpler times.

Yuri began to have mixed feelings about Lady Belle Jon-Adan.

-- End Chap 1 --


	2. To Spy or Not What's the question?

Its always the small things that trip people up. No matter how much we try to hide things – when changes occur, when people have something they would like to hide, its the small things that give people away. Of course when one wants to notice small things, one needs to actually be looking, one must be sensitive enough, must pay attention enough to recognize the small clues.

Take for instance when Shori and Yuri exchanged bodies for a small period. Yuri's mother – who noticed everything about her sons had seen it of course. Wolfram of couse had noticed jack-squat,he was as always too caught up in the surface, too involved with himself, to even notice the body didn't house the heart of the one he 'professed' to love. And Conrad, nothing that Yuri did ever escaped Conrad, so he had noticed immediately not only that Yuri was not in his body, but that Yuri sought to hide it. And being Conrad he had gone along with Shori's bossiness with characteristic humility and humor. Distance and space made no difference, for Conrad to sense Yuri's presence, he was sensitive to the subtle differences in the air, in the energy around when his king was near him or in danger.

But what about Yuri?? Did he ever notice. Granted he didn't really have many chances to notice such subtle matters since Conrad was such a rock. Except for that short period when The Great One had forced Conrad to pretend to be a betrayer (d_eep in his heart Yuri hadn't really forgiven the Great One for that yet- He really needed to apologize to Conrad_), Conrad had been a steady, solid presence in the chaos that had been Yuri's life since he came to the Great Demon Kingdom. Conrad provided the stability and the touch of normality – of Earth – that Yuri had needed to face the strangeness and challenges that was his life since he got flushed down a toilet.

So did Yuri notice the small stuff about Conrad, of course he did. How could he not, it was irritating, like an aching tooth Yuri couldn't reach. They were too small changes for Yuri to complain about, too subtle for most people to even notice. Wolfram had laughed at him when he had mentioned it, saying it was his imagination. But Yuri knew better. The changes were there.

For instance, Conrad of course never missed their run together. But the other morning his collar had been... well Yuri couldn't really say what it had been – but he KNEW it had been less then perfect. He had even smelled different with a more flowery smell that was NOT Conrad lingering about him. There was also an energy about his protector that was different, Conrad (its hard to describe) but he looked almost like Gunter when Gunter was waxing on about Yuri at small moments. Just for seconds, Conrad would have a dreamy look on his face, as if he was remembering something really, really nice, and then it was gone. No one seemed to notice, it had taken a bit of time, but now Yuri noticed. And having seen it once he continued to watch and found these small changes.

Yesterday- yesterday had been the clincher. They had been playing baseball. Conrad now threw like a semi-pro. Being a soldier definitely helped hand-eye coordination. They had been practicing their fast balls, both throughly engrossed. Just as Yuri let loose an especially fast throw, Conrad – CONRAD actually LOST concentration. He had seemed to glance up and forget totally about the game, the ball hit Conrad right between the eyebrows, causing him to fall backwards and over. After getting over the shock of Conrad going head over heels, Yuri collapsed – with laughter. Conrad had looked so shocked, so surprised at having been bowled over, his whole face going beet-red in embarrassment – it was so strange - it was funny. The red faced Conrad had tried to pretend dignity, but in the face of his laughing 'maoh' finally saw the humor and began laughing himself. All in all it was a good encounter between the two..

It was only later, when he was alone, Yuri wondered what had distracted the best swordsman in the Demon Kingdom so badly. Hmmm looks like it was time to reinstate the Great Shibuya Detective Agency, this time on an undercover secret mission. And the best partner for this mission would be the best spy around – Josak. So he asked Josak about what he believed Conrad was up to, and Josak too found Yuri's observations to be less then believable, however since Yuri was his "young Master" with amazing instincts for people, fun and trouble, Josak figured it was be good to play along. Yuri then decided that he would question the maids, they always seemed to know what was going on. They informed Yuri that his protector was spending an abnormal amount of time in the East garden. They were a little irritated by this, because the east Garden was surrounded by water features, on all sides except from the Guest bedrooms. The river around the area gave little shelter to observers so they had no chance to do a proper inspection of the situation.

Hmm hard choices, how to spy without involving the guests that had settled into the guest rooms. Yosak suggested dressing as gardeners (female ones of course,) and hiding in the Garden over night. Yuri knew that wouldn't work because Conrad still checked in on him nightly. So Yuri cracked his brain for a plan. The water would prove a barrier, it was too easy for Conrad to see them sneaking up. Then inspiration struck, Yuri remembered the book he had had to read for his English class back in Japan - Tom Sawyer.

Josak woke Yuri up, without waking Greta and Wolfram, an hour before dawn to put their plans into action. They put a headband of reeds around their heads, stuck stalks in their hair, and using hollow stalks as breathing straws, they got into the water, and made their way to the area where Conrad was heading. Moving slowly through the reeds, they managed to get close enough to see Conrad whittling at a piece of wood and talking to someone. It was Lady Belle -their guest.

Hidden in the reeds, two pairs of eyes watched with shocked fascination as Conrad and Belle talked, they were too far to hear of course. But Belle was extremely touchy feely, Conrad was noticeably flustered by this. He had been carving a reasonable shape of a FoxyFly, _had_ being the key word. Belle had placed an elegant hand on his thigh and the ear of the foxfly had been cut off. Conrad had laughed going red – like he had the other day. He was obviously trying not to look at the young half-demon much, but see seemed to be an expert in drawing his attention directly to her. Her laughter especially seemed to charm the soldier, and the wicked look in her eyes as her fingers deliberately messed with his collar, his hair, his perfect look, also seemed to captivate Conrad so he couldn't avoid her fingers.

The owners of the spying eyes, both were not too pleased by what they had witnessed. One pair more understanding then the other. In the black eyes there was dawning confusion and – well and hurt. Wasn't Conrad only supposed to look at him. This thought of course caused a third emotion to rise – guilt – Lord he was so selfish. Josak noticing the rising tension in his young king, quietly signaled their withdrawal.

As they dried off, Josak placed a companionable hand on Yuri's shoulder "Young Master, are you satisfied with your spying? The problem with being a spy is that you very often learn things that we would rather not know."

"I don't understand Josak, I have never seen Conrad behave like that before. The way he looked at her, its almost like how he looks at me. I.. I.. I don't think I like it. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No" Joask said gently "It makes you human. Conrad is 80 years old Yuri, and Lady Belle represents a beautiful memory, a piece of Conrad's past that is untainted by anything. After that time he spent waiting for you to be born, his time in her kingdom was probably the second most care-free time that the Captain has ever experienced, free of prejudice and duty. From what he told me, the 7 year old Lady Belle would play silly jokes on him and make him laugh at her antics. So she had a hand in making that time special. Now having her here, is bringing back those memories, and he is now being charmed by the adult Lady Belle. Also they are both half-demon tribe so they share something special. He obviously has complex feelings for her, so its normal for you to feel a little jealous."

Yuri's face flamed at Josak's choice of words. He was king, for a few moments he wanted, he really wanted to order Lady Belle and her party to go back home, far away from his protector. Conrad was his. But even as the thought surfaced it died. Yuri was Yuri, and doing anything that may hurt Conrad's feelings was not ever something that Yuri would consider seriously. (For more then a few deliciously evil seconds of course). Yuri's back stiffened.

"Josak, this case is officially closed, this morning's excursion, never happened." Yuri ordered. "None of Conrad's duties have suffered from this quiet time he is spending with Lady Belle, and she still has to work out the trade details with Gwendal. We don't really have grounds to interfere do we? I Conrad is happy, I can't, I shouldn't, I..." abruptly Yuri got up and walked off, he needed to be prepared for his morning run. Unable to finish that last sentence, that thought even.

Yosak watched his king walk away with a small smile. Yuri was really growing up. Emotions were complicated things, and Josak's brow came together in a frown. However this went – people he loved were going to get hurt. It was definitely selfish but Josak found himself wishing that the person hurt most would not be Conrad or Yuri.


	3. Choices

Why was it when things were going fine in his life something always seemed to come and complicate matters. Conrad thought as he watched Belle go back to her rooms in the early dawn. He had a life he loved, people he loved and Yuri – he was complete. So why was it that suddenly things had to get complicated by adding a beautiful and gracious lady from his past. Conrad was no novice, he knew what she wanted, and what made him uncomfortable, was that a part of him wanted it too. They had so much in common, she understood many of the trails he had faced without his having to explain. A part of him found her so easy to love, to care for and yet, black hair and eyes, a brilliant smile flashed in his mind. And yet.... Conrad let the thoughts trail off, as he went to meet his king for their run.

That was another thing, Conrad had noticed Yuri's smile seemed a little more strained of late, there was a worry -a fear even in the young Kings eyes that had not been there. Conrad had tried everything, to get his king to tell him what was wrong, but Yuri had just smiled and said it was fine. Conrad had been concerned that someone was threatening Yuri, until Josak had indicated that he knew of the matter and that the King was fine, just doing some reevaluation. Since it was Josak, Conrad accepted the reassurance, but he was a little (well okay a lot) hurt that Yuri would have told Josak and not him. Still at least Yuri was not in any danger.

"Conrad" Yuri said half way through their run, "I've been thinking, Lady Belle's work here is almost complete. Gwendal has said that the last bits are done by the staff before the official signing in 3 days."

"Yes I know Yuri."

"Anyway, I don't know Lady Belle that well, and you seem to like her eeerr.. I mean like to spend time with her." (_Conrad frowned – now how did Yuri know that they had only met in the mornings_) Seeing the frown Yuri hurried on. "So I think I need to get to know her better as a person, so why don't we all go to the hot springs tomorrow."

"That's a very good idea but rather short notice..."

"Well" Yuri said coloring just slightly "There wasn't a good time to bring it up earlier."

"Yes, of course your Majesty" Conrad said with a knowing smile, "And the fact that Wolfram left last night for his home estate had nothing to do with your decision to tell us of the plan now did it.?"

Yuri went bright red, sulking a little at being caught said "well he would have wanted to come, and seriously I need a break from his constant criticisms. And don't call me that."

Conrad chuckled, smiling at his King he said "Very well, I'll make preparations for tomorrow."

Seeing that smile, Yuri felt himself relax. Conrad running behind Yuri could not see the King's face. Yuri thought this was indeed a good idea, things would turn out for the best. Conrad had done so much for him, he needed to give Conrad a chance to be happy. Lady Belle made Conrad happy, - so why did it hurt so much. Yuri felt like the most selfish creature on earth, he wanted Conrad to be happy, with him, like this by his side. Not in some province somewhere, Conrad would always serve the demon kingdom, would come if Yuri was in danger, but Yuri wanted him around even when he was not in danger. Yuri wanted Conrad to want to be around even when he wasn't in danger. It was so confusing. He felt it would take years to unravel his thoughts, his emotions. But the one emotion he knew that he felt now was fear, it gnawed at him. Conrad might leave and the solid rock to which Yuri clung on to might go, might want to go. Yuri had to do something, so this trip had been organized. Maybe it would help him come up with a solution.

The next day. The three of the sat in the carriage.

Conrad had protested of course. He had wanted to ride guard around the carriage, but Yuri had insisted that he ride with him and Lady Belle inside. (Yuri was a little afraid of being alone with the Lady) So Conrad had enlisted Josak as outrider guard, The three in the carriage were surprisingly enough having a very good time, Josak would pop his head in the window every now and then to add to the conversation. They discussed everything from funny Conrad stories, to Conrad's non-existent ability to tell a joke, to embarrassing stuff that Conrad had done (which was Josak's main contribution) While he laughed, the red-faced Conrad (which was also a source of laugher) would have much preferred then to CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!

But both of them kept talking about him, and it was bewildering, seriously Conrad never had thought he was that interesting a subject to talk about...

Suddenly Conrad stiffened his senses stirred. They were on a mountainous pass and he saw no obvious signs of danger. He glanced a Josak who was now right next to the driver, he was tense as well. Conrad very slowly so as not to alarm his two precious people loosened his sword from its scarab.

"LANDSLIDE!!' Josak's shout ripped the air. The horses went mad, the world went dark as a rocks fell from above, one hit the side of the carriage, Conrad lunged forward clenching both Yuri and Lady Belle in his embrace, his broad shoulders cushioning them as the carriage tumbled over the ledge, and rolled down the mountain side. The carriage came to rest on a huge ledge.

"Yuri, Belle are you all right?" Conrad asked when the carriage stooped moving. At their nods, Conrad his instincts still screaming, urged both to hurry out of the broken carriage as soon as possible. Out of the carriage, his worst fears were confirmed, Josak was hurriedly maneuvering his horse towards them down the steep mountain, but the 6 bandits before them were part of the trap would reach the three first.

"Yuri, take Lady Belle and RUN!!" Conrad ordered leaping forward. Drawing his sword he caught two bandits by surprise cutting them down before they could even defend themselves. The other four weary now drew their weapons and faced the soldier. Conrad caught the sword of the first bandit and locked swords at the hilt, in one movement he braced himself on the locked swords and kicked the bandit on his right in the gut. The force of the kick breaking ribs and crushing the liver. The bandit crumpled in agony. Conrad never paused in his deadly duel, even as that bandit was going down, he twisted his sword, breaking the wrist of his opponent as he sent the sword flying. Conrad brought the hilt of his sword down hard on the bandits neck, throwing him at his two companions. Conrad was on the 5th bandit before he even hit the ground, the flat of his hand pinched the Bandits nerve sending his to unconsciousness. Conrad's sword met the downward arch of the final bandit who sought to kill Conrad from behind. The Bandit's sword snapped under the power of Conrad blade, and the final bandit went down. The fight lasted not more then 40 seconds. Josak his horse hurt in the decent, was now sprinting to Conrad, a look of horror on his face. Conrad turned and saw a nightmare.

Yuri stood the demon sword in his hands protecting Lady Belle, who cowered just behind him. A bandit larger then the others advanced towards Yuri. They stood on the edge of a cliff, there was no place to run to. About 50 meters separated the ledge they were on and the canopy of trees below.

"Conrad" Yuri shouted in relief as he saw them sprint towards him. The bandit turned, seeing his death in Conrad and Josak eyes, made a chilling decision. The Bandit lunged forward knocking Yuri's sword away, he grabbed both Yuri and Belle, then threw first Yuri then Belle up and off the cliff..

Conrad did not hesitate, he leapt after them. Josak's seconds behind, plunged his sword into the maniac. Conrad hand landed on Belle's shoulder, but instead of grabbing her, he used her like as a spring board like a gymnast would. To propel himself further and faster into space, while pushing Belle back towards the ledge.

Josak caught Belle. And they both watched as if in slow motion..As Conrad caught Yuri in the air, but there was nothing to be done, both were going to fall. Conrad's arms closed around Yuri, pulling him to his chest, Conrad's hands covered his King's head. Conrad curled around the King cocooning him as they started to plunge. He maneuvered his body so that when they hit, he would absorb the impact. Only one would be allowed to die that day, and it was not his King.

As they plunged down, a streak passed before Josak and Belle. Relief brought them to their knees as the flying tribesman caught Conrad just as he brushed the top of the canopy. Carrying two the boney slowly brought them up.

"He would have died for King Yuri happily" Belle said softly to Josak. Tears running down her eyes. "He saved me, but his eyes were on King Yuri the whole time. He never even glanced at me, though he saved me."

"Yes" Josak said softly, gently, to the young (by half demon standards) woman. "What you share with Conrad is based on a shared history, sweet memories, and even warm affection. The bond between the Young Master and the Captain is soul deep, its been tempered by fire, scarred by loss, tested and retested in tragedy, but Yuri – Yuri coated that bond in deep trust, beyond logic. He sealed the Captain to him with his strength of character of heart, in Yuri the Captain can see the future. What they will be to each other time will tell, but for now he is the Young Master's godfather, his shield and his sword."

Belle smiled sadly, she dried her tears as Yuri and Conrad both limped to them to make sure they were fine.

3 days later, in the pre-dawn hours, Belle met Conrad in their small garden. Belle was dressed in traveling clothes.

She stroked the Captain's cheek softly, "Ahh.. Conrad my business with Gwendal is done. We will be leaving after breakfast.".

A tiny frown marred Conrad's brow, "Why the hurry, I just got back from wiping out that bandit colony yesterday evening. Surely you can stay a few more days..."

Belle's smile was melancholic, "You see sweet Conrad" she said " I have just discovered something about myself that I never knew. I would rather lose cleanly in a battle I have no chance of winning than be number 2."

"Huh" Conrad said intelligently

"Your King Yuri is a great deal stronger then I am, he would have shared you for your happiness. Me" Belle said, she dropped he head onto Conrad's chest, listening to his steady heart beat. "Me, I'd rather give you up, and selfishly be a sweet memory, then share you and maybe one day taint the memory with another terrible choice."

"But I saved both of you. I didn't need to make a choice." Conrad protested confused.

Belle laughed affectionately, "How can someone so brilliant, be so dense in matters of the heart? Must have to do with being male." She chuckled "Conrad your choice was not in your actions but in your eyes. And I will respect that choice. Can you please accept mine? Can we be sweet memories for each other with no real tragedies surrounding us. I think you need that"

Still a little (okay a lot) confused, Conrad rested his forehead on Belle's, "You were always a handful, making me laugh. Alright Belle, if that's your choice, we both now have a sweet memory to cherish and store. Please if you ever need me, promise you'll call."

"Yes, I'll call" Belle said and lest she hurt the gentle warrior she left her thoughts unvoiced -_ and you will come, unless Yuri was in danger...._

The two stayed in a gentle embrace until the sun rose and they parted to walk their separate paths. As she left Conrad watched for a second, then he turned and walked away, his steps somehow lighter, his heart somehow clearer, His King was waiting.


	4. Final words

Well thanks for reading all. This story is based on the concept from "Life's better in my mind" and though she wanted extra chapters I have to bring the story to a close for now (?). Just some notes on Yuri – he is young and Conrad's no pervert, so any relationship between the two in my book will be in a few more years and maybe with a small separation between them. I think Wolfram is an abusive little ^&)*&#%$% that is best when he is not in the story if you haven't figured that out by now. *grin That;s all me by the way original concept had little lord brat in it, and I axed him with permission. Hehehe.

Anyway needed to finish this before Nov, am going to try to do the novel thing. My fanfics were kind of practice for that. KKM stories are short but my GetBackers are looong – which I think really irritated "Life's better in my mind" too bad.. ;-P hahaha

Anyway thanks for the concept and the challenge I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

SunHawk


End file.
